


Trory iPod Shuffle

by AngelWentCrazy



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Shuffle Challenge, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWentCrazy/pseuds/AngelWentCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trory iPod shuffle. Divided into two parts. I don't own Gilmore Girls or the songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trory iPod Shuffle

**How to Lose a Girl - Mitchel Musso**

Rory had left Logan after finding out how many times he cheated on her. Rory ran into Tristan a little while later and they were married two years later.

Logan never forgot the girl he lost and was livid when he found out she got married to his cousin.

**Brand new you-Miranda Cosgrove**

Logan was in the lobby of Rory Gilmore's apartment building waiting for Rory. He watched as his cousin, Tristan, walked in and took a brunettes coat. Logan couldn't place it but the brunette looked kind of familiar. The brunette turned around to face Tristan and kiss him and Logan saw that it was Rory, his Ace.

Logan then realised Rory had replaced him with a newer version.

**Irreplaceable-Beyonce**

Logan walked into his and his girlfriend, Rory,'s apartment and saw his girlfriend of four years surrounded by boxes.

"It's your stuff i want it out now," Rory said.

"It's my apartment," Logan replied.

"No it's not. You couldn't pay the bills so I did it and transferred them to my name. Get out of my apartment."

"Fine." Logan started to bring his boxed to his Mercedes-Benz GLA compact. While Logan brought the boxes down Rory went into the bedroom and changed into a Free People Sleeveless, Scoop Neck, Lace, and Daisy

Embroidered A Line dress in merlot with Nine West Farewell pumps in red and a Diamond Heart Necklace 1/20 ct tw Round-cut Sterling Silver and hoops in sterling silver with diamond accents.

When Logan came back Rory was putting her keys, iPhone and a black Micheal Kors Naomi flap wallet into her red Ralph Lauren Newbury Pocket Tote. She looked beautiful.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I have a date. Did you think I was going to call my mom and wallow? So call up that chick you were with earlier. Did you think I didn't know? What did you think I was kicking you out for? Logan you're irreplaceable," Rory informed him.

A knock on the door jolted them out of their conversation. Rory took Logan by his jacket and dragged him to the door. She opened the door where Tristan Dugrey was standing. Rory locked her apartment door, kissed Tristan hello and walked with him to the door. Leaving Logan staring after her knowing he had screwed up.

**Something to Talk About-Bonnie Raitt**

Chilton was talking about how Rory and Tristan were more than best friends. They were getting fed up with it. Lorelei had told them they should give something to talk about. The next day Tristan walked Rory to her locker as usual then kissed her shocking the Chiltonies.

Five years later Rory walked down the aisle to meet her groom, Tristan.

**According to You-Orianthi**

Logan thought Rory was stupid, useless and she can't do anything right. She's difficult, hard to please, and forever changing her mind. She's mess in a dress, and can't show up on time. Rory was boring, moody, and he couldn't take her any place. She sucks at telling jokes cause she always give it away. She's the girl with the worst attention span and Logan always put up with that.

Tristan thought she was beautiful, incredible, and he can't get her out of his head. She's funny, irresistible, and everything he ever wanted.

Rory thought Logan was stupid, useless, and can't do anything right. She'd choose Tristan over Logan any day.

**Dear Darlin'-Olly Murs**

_Dear Rory,_

_Please excuse my writing. I can't stop my hands from shaking. I miss you and nothing hurts like no you. And no one understands what we went through. It was short. It was sweet. We tried. I miss you. Been thinking about the bar we drank in. Feeling like the sofa was sinking. I was warm in the hold of your eyes. So if my words break through the wall. To meet you at your door, All I can say is I can't cope. These arms are yours to hold. I love you._

_Love Tristen_

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved-The Script**

The morning Hartford Gazette sat on every kitchen counter in Hartford. The front page story interesting and inspiring everyone who read it.

_**The Man Who Can't Be Moved** _

_Hometown hero Tristan Dugrey, 22, came home from Afghanistan and went straight to his old school. Chilton Preparatory is a prestigious private school in Hartford. Dugrey did not even stop home to visit his family._

_"Why would I visit when they're the ones who sent me away." -Tristan Dugrey_

_Dugrey has been sitting against his old school locker for three days now. Students bring him food and his family visits. When asked he said he was waiting for a girl._

_"I'm waiting for my Mary. I first saw her, big blue eyes and all, when I was Standing by this very locker. I won't move until I see her come " -Tristan Dugrey_

_In this reporter's opinion, Mary is one lucky girl. I hope he finds her._

Rory walked into Logan's dorm to see him reading the Hartford Gazette.

"Anything interesting?" Rory asked taking off her coat.

"Some soldier came home and is camping out at Chilton," Logan Replied

"Oh, who?"

"Tristan Dugrey. Did you know him?"

"Yeah. Went to school with him. Why's he camping out?"

"It says he waiting for his Mary. Did you know a Mary?"

"You could say that. I just remembered I have to go visit my mom. See ya."

Rory drove quickly to Chilton. Getting out of her car and running into the halls.

Reporters were still interviewing Tristan when she came running in. Tristan stood up abruptly, startling the reporters. He pushed through the throng of reporters and caught Rory in a hug. Spinning her around before setting her on the ground and kissing her gently.

"Man Who Can't be Moved Found his Mary" Was the next morning's headline.

Logan read the newspaper before throwing it down and storming into his room and slamming the door behind him. Finn and Colin remained sitting at the kitchen counter.

**7 Things - Miley Cyrus**

_Dear Tristan,_

_Please read this note._

_7 Things I hate About You:_

_1\. You're vain (you think about yourself more than you think about others. It's all about you)._

_2\. your games (You play people to your advantage just to get your way)._

_3\. you're insecure (You question yourself all the time. Needing daddy's approval for everything)._

_4\. You love me, you like her (You change your mind about your relationship with me. Letting people set you up, even when you're dating me)._

_5\. You make me laugh, you make me cry (You can make me laugh and be really funny, but when we fight you know all the right things to say to make me cry)._

_6\. Your friends they're jerks And when you act like them, just know it hurts (Your friends are jerks and when you're with them it's like you have something to prove. You act just like them. Coming home drunk, hitting on girls and it hurts)._

_7\. You make me love you (Even after all these years. Being hurt and heartbroken. You still make me fall in love with you)._

_and the 7 things I like about you:_

_1\. Your hair (Running my hands through your hair, makes me love you more)._

_2\. your eyes (When you look at me with that intense expression, I get lost in your eyes. Seeing your emotions through your eyes, seeing the love)._

_3\. your old Levi's (Going to Stars Hollow or just in our apartment wearing those jeans, I see the real you)_

_4\. And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized (You mesmerise me when we kiss, I lose track of time and become unfocused. You distract me when I'm rambling or become too absorbed in my work)._

_5\. You make me laugh, you make me cry, But I guess that's both I'll have to buy (You make me feel)._

_6\. Your hand in mine, When we're intertwined everything's alright (you calm me and make me feel loved when we're together)._

_7\. You make me love you (You make me love you no matter what)._

_I need a sincere apology_

_Love,_

_Rory_

**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

Hey, Tristan. I don't like your girlfriend, Summer. I think you need a new one. I could be your girlfriend. I want to be your girlfriend. -Rory

**Everything has Changed-Taylor Swift**

Rory

I just wanna know you better. Know you better. Know you better.

All I know is we said hello and your eyes look like coming home.

You'll be mine and I'll be yours.

All I know is everything has changed.

and all I feel is butterflies the beautiful kind

Let me know that its not all in my head

All I know is you said hello.

Everything has changed.

Tristan

And all my walls stood tall, painted blue, I'll take em down, take em down and open up the door for you.

 


End file.
